robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Discussion/Archive 1
This is the official discussion page for the arena. If you have an idea for a competition, please create a level three subheading, and provide a basic outline of your idea, under the section titles 'Competition Ideas'. If you want to discuss a topic besides this, changes to policy etc, please do so under the other heading. Important: The Future of the Arena I have seen that the Redemption Championship is less than popular at the moment, achieving only 5 votes in less than two weeks. Could all active arena users please check in with their opinions, should we continue and push through this drop in activity, cancel and try another tournament or let the arena slip into disuse again? *It is my opinion that we should drop this competition, at least for now, and replace it with a Redone Series 5, as Audited Series always seem to grab people's imagination. Matt Talk to me 15:41, February 13, 2012 (UTC) *The arena needs to stay active in my opinion, there is this core group of members at the moment and between us we can easily keep it running. Maybe this tournament does need to be paused (definitely too good to be scrapped) and replaced with something that would get us all going again. Snowdog140 15:43, February 13, 2012 (UTC) *I think it would be a bit pointless if we tried to continue this one, as it doesn't seem too popular, and it would look a bit pathetic in the archives. I agree that another Audited series would be a good idea, but what if we did an Audited Series that was based on the progress of a previous Audited series that the arena has done. For example, if we do go ahead with Redone Series 5, base the seeds on the results from the Audited Series 4 that was held a while ago. Datovidny (talk) 16:06, February 13, 2012 (UTC) **I was intending on saving that system for The Samster's Evolutionary Audited Series, which is a potential replacement for this, although it would be very, very long. I think of it that Audited is what should have happened, where as Evolutionary Audited is what could of happened. The focus on the regular Audited is fixing the issues, as opposed to alternative history. Matt Talk to me 16:14, February 13, 2012 (UTC) *I agree that it has stagnated but I don't know that replacing it with Audited S5 is the right solution; remember that our last two ended with one of the original top 2 winning, which was hardly exciting. I don't think it's the tournament so much as the current match that people are bored of (Overkill vs Hodaf) The vote is 5-0, let's declare that to be enough and move on to the next Heat and see what happens. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) Competiton Ideas Ultimate All-Stars My idea is a large competition to find out the best robot of all time. This competition would include a main competition, as well as several side competitions, the logistics of which I haven't really worked out yet, so we'll focus on the main competition of a while. The competition would include all British semi-finalists (grand finalists in the case of Series 1), with the exception of Cunning Plan and TRACIE for obvious reasons, as well as every Dutch, American and German series, bringing the grand total to 85 competitors, to be subsidised by 11 wildcards, to bring the list to 96 robots, which would be randomly assigned, with the exception of the Grand Champions which will be assigned to 10 heats so that they might only meet at the semi-final stage. 58 + 11 + 12 + 4 = 85 + 11 wildcards = 96 competitors The series will be structured like the Series 5 competition. I don't think I have anything else to say, so please feel free to post your opinions in the comments section. Matt(Talk) 16:16, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Comments Like it, but if we exclude Cunning Plan we have to exclude TRACIE too. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 18:33, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :Fair enough, modified. Matt(Talk) 18:48, September 9, 2011 (UTC) I like the general idea.....but I'm not entirely sure about the idea of having two robots within the same team competing....I mean, yes, it's only a few, but still. We'd either have to remove them or do a Series 7 and make sure they absolutely wouldn't be able to meet until the last battle. CrashBash 18:53, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :Another good point. If we decide to go with this idea, we'll work out the logistics when we work out the wildcards. Matt(Talk) 19:30, September 9, 2011 (UTC) I believe something similar has already been done, but with the veterans 'All-Stars' style instead of the proper All-Stars. The Samster 15:45, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Evolutionary Robot Wars Audited This is very complicated tournament that will probably need to be ran concurrently with another tournament if it goes ahead and I'm not sure how some of the problems in this could be solved, but here goes: We run through Series 1 as normal, but the results will affect in Series 2 and the results of that will affect Series 3 and so on. A major problem with this is hindsight. We know that the incident with More Panda Monium will happen thus will make sure that they all must have failsafes to stop that and thus Garrod's protest will never happen and thus Cassius will remain in Robot Wars. We also know not to show spoilers and not to allow Tornado's anti-crusher frame and all the other things that caused Robot Wars' decline thus making it go on and on until we get bored and put all these thing into Robot Wars: The Fifteenth Wars. My solution to this is using a program to randomly choose a number between 1 and 4. This number is multiplied by a number between 1 and 3, depending on how obvious the consequences were. The same program will be used again, but will choose numbers between 1 and 12. If it gives us a number higher than the answer to the above sum, the rule change will not be carried. If it is equal or lower than the answer, the rule change will be carried. For decisions where there is a half-way decision between what happened and what we are suggesting, if the number between 1 and 12 is between the random number multiplied by the the chosen number and the random number multiplied by the chosen number plus 1 then that half-way decision will be carried. If there was no consequences to the rule you are trying to change, the decision will be made by a simple vote. Another problem will be how to decide how the robots evolve. I am currently unsure about how we can get a fair decision. I'm sorry if you are confused. The Samster 15:45, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Comments You're damn right its complicated! I don't really think this is feasible, as to be honest it is just too complicated, as well as that it would involve redoing series 3 and 4, which we've already done, and it would be splitting hairs to do them again. Matt(Talk) 15:59, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :With Series 3 and 4 though, there would be a lot of opportunity for thing to've changed, so they may've turned out differently. If Cassius had fallen in Round 1, the flipper boom may never've happened and the srimech would only be invented later. The Samster 14:04, September 11, 2011 (UTC) *Too complicated for many of us to understand unfortunately.--'' STORM II '' 21:01, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Audited Series 5 I think this speaks for itself, see Series 3 and 4 for those who don't understand. As well as being next chronologically, Series 5 is one of the best series in most people's opinions. Matt(Talk) 16:03, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Comments Having said that, I'm just sticking this up here to get a consensus, because I think it would be dull to do two Audited Series on the bounce. Matt(Talk) 16:03, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :When doing an audited series, the best place to start is to list the objections you had to the Series as it was. Regarding Razer, it definitely should be seeded. How high is debatable, but I will point out that it takes 7 battles to win the domestic title, and between the All-Stars and World Championships Razer attained that many, most against former grand finalists. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 16:51, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, I think the main "objection" I would have with Series 5, aside from the seeding (which, lets be honest, is a given in ANY RW series), was the quality of competitor. I mean, yes, all series have some fairly naff robots, and I'm sure we all have our list of robots that should have gone through instead of what actually made it, but considering the fact we had Extreme running through Series 5, and we saw therefore what we could be missing, then it does come across as sorta lacking. Personally, I would have loved to have seen Arnold A. Terminegger and Disc-O-Inferno in Series 5, as I felt they were two of the most impressive robots in Extreme 1. But that's just my thoughts. CrashBash 17:07, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Were the Disc-O-Inferno team were serious about not wanting to be in Series 5? RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 19:11, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::I'm not entirely sure. Thing is, we now know for a fact that its mayhem was filmed after Series 5 (from what we know about Velocirippa). It's hard to say really. CrashBash 19:14, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :::::For the whole thing you could do it as a carry on from our Redone Series 4? Llamaman201 (talk) 12:32, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Series 9 Again, I shouldn't have to write too much about this- a follow-on to Series 8, simple as that. Perhaps this could be livened up by adding some past robots, as well as fantasy machines (Chaos 3, the incompleted 259 Horizontal for examples) Matt(Talk) 16:03, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Comments As I've said before, I don't really think this is worthwhile. I suppose we could bring back some of the old robots, but I still think it would be too similar to Series 8. Fantasy robots is just not a practical idea as we wouldn't be able to give a clear enough idea about what each robot is like. We could use robots that have started competing since the show ended, but people probably wouldn't know enough about them to make informed decisions. Christophee (talk) 22:41, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :I also seem to remember that there would have been an invertible Panic Attack originally designed for S8. StormProof (talk) 18:26, November 02, 2011 (UTC) Extreme Championships This was a little idea I had today....what if we had a "Championship" for both of the Extreme series, featuring robots that competed in those series? CrashBash 17:58, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Audited Series 7 Quite simply, do what we've been doing for Series 3 but with Series 7. For each first round, there will be tables with four columns, with each user being able to vote for 2 of the 4 competing robots to go through, by writing justifications in the right box for the robot that they want to see go through. After that, it is exactly the same as Series 3 Audited. This gives users the opportunity to choose a new batch of seeds, robots to replace certain others etc. Datovidny (talk) 14:24, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Comments Extreme Series 3 This idea stems from a comment that somebody made at the end of Wikia Series 8 (sorry, I forget whose it was), and I think that it might be quite interesting. The problem we have is that we did quite a few side events after Series 8, many of which would normally be seen in Extreme. I don't think it would be a terrible idea to have another Tag Team or Annihilator, but I would only invite back the winners and make the other competitors completely different. We could also do another Challenge Belt, All-Stars and a second European Championship, something which CrashBash suggested a while back. Of course we would need to think of a few more tournaments we could run, mainly themed events like the ones in Extreme 2, and I don't have any good ideas at the moment. So basically this idea would need a lot of planning and ideas, but I think we could probably come up with something fun and interesting. Christophee (talk) 15:07, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Comments I was planning of doing one in my blog after I finish Series 9 RWfan 23:37, November 9, 2011 (UTC) County Championships This is quite a long and complicated tournament where each English county is represented by a tag-team of two machines from that county. Some counties won't be able to compete if they only have one robot. To decide which robots represent the county, each team enters one machine for the county qualifiers before the actual tournament. i.e. The Lincolnshire Qualifiers could be structured like this: Stinger vs Infernal Contraption vs Humphrey Cyrax vs Hammer & Tong vs RT81 vs Trax Some counties would have to have a certain pair, Hereford would have to have X-Terminator and ICU, and the East Riding would have to have General Carnage 2 and Warhog. Then, the tag-teams representing each county shall face off to decide the ultimate champions. This will take quite a while so I recommend it being run at the same time as some other competitions.--Shayfan 16:55, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Comments *I like this idea, but we've done your heat finalist idea, so I removed it. Matt(Talk) 17:04, November 28, 2011 (UTC) UK vs The Netherlands I've wanted to do some fantasy with The Netherlands robots or a long time, especially since there's been a UK vs Germany, and now that we have fight info on the entire series, it can be done. 16 should be sufficient to cover all the talent from the NL. Straight elimination, four heats of 8. Also, the most powerful UK robots are banned (Firestorm, Razer, Tornado, Storm 2, Typhoon 2, Anarchy and others as needed) the goal here is to have a level playing field to ensure a UK vs NL final without having to go brother against brother all the way to the last fight. So if this one passes, I encourage users to make their choices accordingly RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 14:52, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Comments Will these robots have to have fought in the UK wars?--Shayfan 16:52, December 28, 2011 (UTC) :If you wouldn't mind explaining, do you mean the Dutch robots? The Dutch had generally powerful robots in the UK (Tartarus was a joke) so Gravity 3 is out, as is Tough As Nails. Remember, we don't want a larger UK vs Germany special that has Dutch robots. A level playing field is the target, so neither the UK nor The Netherlands have a bone. It'll also mean that not every fight will be brother fight brother.--'' STORM II '' 21:00, December 28, 2011 (UTC) The Series 1 Retribution Tournament A while ago, I heard that someone had written a comment stating "The worst robots of the later series could have won the first series". If you remember my "Top 10 robots with the worst things said about them" list, you may remember that I disagree with this completely. So this idea came to me. What if we took some of these "worst robots of the later series", put them against some Series 1 robots and see if they really COULD win? Now, understandably, there'd have to be a lot of figuring out which robots should realistically compete, because we don't want to absolutely make it one sided. Of course, it'd be set very much like Series 1 was, because that's what we're trying to prove or disprove. CrashBash (talk) 18:23, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Comments *I like this idea very much. Well done, CrashBash, for thinking it up.--'' STORM II '' 19:49, January 3, 2012 (UTC) *I agree, I say this should be the next tournament we have. Datovidny (talk) 16:49, January 10, 2012 (UTC) *I've honestly never heard anyone make that claim. Are we excluding the really good ones from the Series 1 side? Mortis, Recyclopse, and Roadblock would make for a rather obvious conclusion. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 00:38, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Series 5: Alternate Version So I may be somewhat of a newb here but I was looking at how everyone in this area of the wiki had done a fanmade series 8 and a redone series 4 and I was actually hoping we could do something similar again. Now I saw that someone posted a idea of a audited version of series 5 and I had a similar, but somewhat different idea: What if it the fifth wars was structured like the fourth wars were and instead of 12 heats with 4 one one one battles with 8 robots per heat, we had 16 heats with two 3 way eliminators and 6 robots per heat? Mostly just for the fun of it. Would anyone be intersted? I could start re-arranging the seedings to increase it to 32 (in fact I already sort of have a idea at how they look) and we have a page of series 5 rejects that we could look at for possible bin candidates and so on. Anyone interested?--BizarroKing 02:50, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Comments Unfortunately mate it's because of your new status that we'd be unable to do this. You need 500 edits to be able to participate in the arena, so while we could do this idea, you sadly couldn't. It is a very good idea though, so feel free to do it yourself in your blog (in a similar way myself and Rwfan do). Snowdog140 06:54, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Discussions Poll Votes *I like the idea of the Redemption Championship Matt(Talk) 10:39, December 28, 2011 (UTC) *I hope I'm not doing anything bad by voting for my own idea, UK vs The Netherlands. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 10:42, December 28, 2011 (UTC) *I'd like to go with my idea of the Redemption Championship, if thats OK--Shayfan 11:49, December 28, 2011 (UTC) *'Audited Series 7' stands out best for me- no bias intended.--'' STORM II '' 11:56, December 28, 2011 (UTC) *I've decided not to add a new tournament idea until the next one is done. If I'm honest, I really like the idea of UK vs The Netherlands...if we can keep the most powerful robots out, then it should be fairly interesting. But if we're forbidding the "powerful" UK robots, we'd better be careful with the Dutch robots too...I think Gravity might make things a bit one-sided. CrashBash (talk) 16:34, December 28, 2011 (UTC) *The Dutch built some very good robots, so a UK vs The Netherlands competition would be interesting. The Samster 17:14, December 28, 2011 (UTC) *The Redemption Championship sounds like the best idea here. ManUCrazy (talk) 17:17, December 28, 2011 (UTC) *I like the idea of the Redemption Championship, this will mean that there will be no robot like Razer or Chaos 2 or anyone that will deterr the potential for a close and interesting forum. This will also mean that there will be no difficult decision making in the form of "Who do we not allow into the competition?" Datovidny (talk) 22:48, December 28, 2011 (UTC) *I don't really mind which tournament is next, but personally I think we should have longer gaps between each one. At the moment we have one running nearly all the time and they're getting a bit tedious in my opinion. Christophee (talk) 13:53, December 29, 2011 (UTC) **On the contary, I believe that it is one of the few things that keeps most of the users active on the wiki, as it gives them more of a purpose for coming on. Datovidny (talk) 22:41, December 29, 2011 (UTC) ***Fair enough, it was just a personal opinion. It seems everyone else is happy to continue unabated, so don't mind me. I'll probably just sit the next one out. Christophee (talk) 22:45, December 29, 2011 (UTC) **I'd have to agree with Datovidny on this. Just my thoughts, though. CrashBash (talk) 23:21, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Right then, by a narrow margin, the Redemption Championship begins. I shall start preparing now. Matt(Talk) 09:48, December 30, 2011 (UTC)